Prestando contas ao capitão
by BiaSFA
Summary: **Primeira votação** Jasper se uniu à família e agora precisa entender que faz parte dela e absorver os ensinamentos de Carlisle para não se meter em encrenca. Essa é uma one-shot sobre a primeira surra de Jasper. #SPANKFIC #Linguagem imprópria


**_Parabéns pra Diana, nesta data querida, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida._**

**_Aqui está o presente de aniversário que eu posso dar né rs, beijos menina!_**

POVJASPER

Eu tinha sido adotado à o quê? Dois anos mais ou menos. Estar com Alice era simples e reto. Alice era a coisa mais simples e reta na minha vida. Ela era descomplicada à um nível que me forçava colocar os pés de no chão de novo. Alice representava realidade e amor. Amar Alice era tão simples que me fazia sentir humano.

Entrei para a família Cullen por causa dela. A família Cullen era uma família de verdade. Eles todos chamavam Carlisle e Esme de pai e mãe. Eu achava tudo aquilo meio estranho. Eu era um major, e não um menino de 17 anos que precisava ir para a escola todos os dias.

Eu sabia que Carlisle batia em todos eles, inclusive em Alice, e aquilo parecia funcionar para eles. Sabia que os dois viam meus irmãos nus e interferiam sempre que achavam necessário. Eu, bom, me sentia diferente, eu era mais maduro, mais homem. Nunca ia precisar daquilo tudo.

Aquela tarde, chegamos em casa depois de um dia cheio no colégio em Juno, no Alaska. Meus irmãos pareciam macacos brigando por causa de um controle de Wii e eu estava sentado no banco, olhando Alice dançando com minha mãe.

- Filho? - Carlisle me chamou.

- Sim?

- Podemos conversar no meu escritório?

Todo mundo fez um silêncio mortal e eu torci o nariz. Aquelas conversas eram sempre sobre meu temperamento, meus erros, sobre Alice...mas nunca davam em nada. Ele me pedia para prestar atenção nas minhas atitudes e pronto, fim de papo. Eu levantei dali e o acompanhei. Meu pai encostou a porta e apontou para o sofá.

Eu caminhei até lá, chutando um tênis de Emmett no caminho e me sentei.

- Então? - Perguntei.

- Jasper, acho que já passou da hora de conversarmos.

- Diga, então. - Eu cruzei os pés e me acomodei melhor mas notei que meu pai não se sentou.

- Jasper, há quanto tempo está conosco? Dois anos?

- Sim, acho que é isso mesmo, dois anos.

- Gosta daqui?

- Claro que sim.

- Não estou falando de Alice, perguntei se gosta daqui.

Eu percebi que esse "daqui" era uma referência à ele e Esme e concordei.

- Claro que sim, Carlisle, vocês são maravilhosos.

- Nos acha justos, Jasper?

Sem entender onde ele queria chegar eu sorri.

- Claro, sempre são justos.

- Acha que realmente queremos o melhor pra você e seus irmãos?

- Carlisle...onde quer chegar?

Ele rodou sob os calcanhares, passando a mão no cabelo e tossindo para ganhar tempo.

- Jasper, quando você entrou pra essa família nós tivemos uma conversa séria, sobre as regras dessa casa, quer me dizer quais são essas regras?

- Não mentir pra vocês, me comportar e não machucar ninguém.

- E você quer me falar um pouco sobre seu comportamento na escola?

- O que tem ele? - Eu senti um arrepio na coluna.

- Estou me referindo à uma briga com seu professor de história.

- Ele estava errado.

- E você o corrigiu, não é mesmo?

- Sim.

- E pode me explicar, se ele estava errado, porquê você tirou zero na prova?

Oh, fudeu. Pensei. Eles tinham falado da prova pro Carlisle.

- Eu escrevi "Vá chupar um canavial de rola" em todas as respostas.

- Jasper, eu geralmente te considero um menino maduro pra sua idade, mas pode me falar porquê esse comportamento não foi maduro?

- Foi irresponsável, e ofensivo. - Falei. - Eu estava de cabeça quente, Carlisle.

- E se resolve alguma coisa de cabeça quente, Jasper?

- Não, senhor.

- Eu estou muito decepcionado com você filho.

- Não preciso da escola, sabemos disso.

- Precisa sim. - Ele disse se virando pra mim. - Você não estudou muito quando era vivo, filho e além disso obviamente suas habilidades sociais precisam melhorar e muito.

- Tá pai, desculpe. - Falei. - Não vai acontecer de novo.

- Pode ter certeza que não vai, Jasper, porque se acontecer, você vai levar uma surra de cinto.

Eu apertei os olhos e fechei a mão com força e raiva. Quem era ele para falar em me bater?

- Sim, senhor.

- Jasper, isso já passou dos limites e essa sua última brincadeira, se é que posso classificar assim, foi a gota d'água, ainda bem que essa conversa foi calma, mas filho, eu vou te bater, porque você precisa perceber como é sério faltar com o respeito com as pessoas, isso machuca as pessoas, Jasper. E pelo o que eu entendi, Emmett colocou essa prova no facebook.

Ops, pensei. Ele descobriu isso também.

- Ele vai se entender comigo depois, mas agora filho, levante-se.

Carlisle sentou em uma cadeira e eu o olhei curioso.

- Tá falando sério?

- Eu pareço estar brincando?

- Não pode me bater.

- E porque não?

- Sou grande demais.

- Se não é grande para fazer aquilo em uma prova, não é grande para apanhar do seu pai.

- Eu sou um major! Eu lutei

- E eu sou um capitão, e isso não faz a menor diferença aqui, Jasper, abaixe as calças e deite no meu colo.

- Não! - Levantei em um pulo. - Como ousa pensar que pode me bater assim? Como uma criança? Como SUA criança?

- Você é exatamente isso, Jasper, minha criança e se isso não ficou claro até hoje, já passou da hora, vamos deixar isso claro agora. Eu sou seu pai. Você é meu filho. E não há nada que você possa fazer a respeito. Você já aceitou isso, não há mais volta, agora venha aqui!

Eu bufei de raiva.

- Um...

- Pare com isso Carlisle.

- Dois...

- Não pode! Cara, não pode!

- Três! Não vai vim?

- Não, tá maluco?

- Ok, filho, vamos fazer do seu jeito.

Meu pai se levantou e segurou meu braço com força e me puxou pro colo dele. Ele era muito mais forte que eu e por isso eu cai em cima do colo dele de bumbum pra cima. Eu me senti péssimo.

- Pai!

- Você precisa aprender a encarar as consequências de suas ações, menino.

Ele começou a puxar minhas calças e cueca pra baixo, oh não! Ele nunca tinha me visto nu!

- Nãooo, não faz isso, pelado não!

- Pelado sim, senhor, é assim que crianças apanham.

- Peraí pai, vamos conversar, peraí!

- Já falamos tudo que tinha pra falar.

PAFT! - onh

O primeiro tapa foi mais forte do que eu imaginei e eu me sentia constrangido por estar pelado no colo do meu pai e de bumbum pra cima tomando umas palmadas. Quantas vezes eu tinha ouvido ele fazendo aquilo com meus irmãos e me achado tão superior por ser um major e não precisar apanhar do papai.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - Aiii

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - AIiiii

PAFT! **- Não vai mais desrespeitar seus superiores!**

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! **- Vai se comportar no colégio!**

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! **- OU VAI CHEGAR EM CASA E APANHAR, OUVIU JASPER?**

PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT! - AIIIII

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - PAaiiiiAAAAAiiii

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - tá doendooooo PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - carlisleeeeee

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! **- é pra doeeer, assim você se comporta! tá se achando muito grande pra isso? você é uma criança e vai se comportar com a educação que eu vou te dar!**

****PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - woooonnnqqq

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - OowwwNNNNN

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - Paraaaaa

Eu começei a bater as pernas, esquecendo que eu estava pelado, minhas calças voaram longe.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - aiiiii

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! **- entendeu Jasper?**

- sim, senhoooor.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! **- vou precisar repetir?**

PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT! - Nãoooo paiii nãooooo eu obedeçoooo

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

Estava ficando difícil suportar, então eu abri a boca e começei a chorar.

PAFT! PAFT! - aiiii desculpaaaaa

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - me perdoaaaa

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

- Perdôo. - Meu pai disse parando de bater.

Eu chorava tanto, meu deus minha bunda ardia demais!

- Levante-se, filho.

Eu me levantei, totalmente constrangido.

- Ponha a cueca de volta.

Eu virei de costas e fui me vestir, quando terminei e me virei de novo, meu pai me puxou pra um abraço.

- Desculpe, pai.

- Desculpo sim, eu te amo, filho, entenda isso, eu te amo mesmo.

- Eu sei pai, também te amo...

- Nunca mais faça isso, as coisas vão ser assim agora pra você aqui em casa.

- Não sou uma criança como meus irmãos.

- É sim. - Ele falou sorrindo. - E é minha criança, igual seus irmãos e sua namorada. Meu filho, meu menino. Quero que se sinta parte dessa família, porque você é parte dela agora. Você vai prestar contas à mim, mesmo eu tendo uma patente mais baixa que você no exército, nessa casa eu sou seu pai, está bem? Você está perdoado e pode ir brincar agora...

- Sou um major, pai.

- E eu sou seu capitão, meu filho.


End file.
